


A to Z 小段子2（CP:ET）

by Molanfeng



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molanfeng/pseuds/Molanfeng





	

Agitate 煽动  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
瑟兰迪尔显然对眼前的状况大为不满。这个捧着一大束玫瑰花站在自己面前表白的人，脸颊绯红一片也不知是被花映得还是紧张的，周围看热闹的反倒比他这个当事人更兴奋，那些热切的目光打在他身上真是说不出的难受。  
真烦人，我才刚刚洗完澡，头发还没干呢。瑟兰迪尔很努力地保持风度，等着这人说完长篇大论。傍晚的风直接吹在在半干的头发上，简直像兜头浇了一盆冷水。  
“所以你到底想表达什么呢？”瑟兰迪尔终于受不了对方没完没了的溢美之词，想直截了当地结束这场演讲。  
“瑟兰迪尔！”来人盯着他的双眼，“我希望你能接受我，成为我的恋人！”  
“哦！”“在一起！”“快点答应！”围观的人群终于掀起了高潮，瑟兰迪尔无奈地翻了个白眼，这群无事生非的家伙，简直比我都激动……  
“我很欣赏你的勇气，以及你为此精心做的准备。”瑟兰迪尔清了清嗓子，“但是我已经心有所属了。”  
“那我能知道那个幸运的人是谁吗？”来人听到了自己最不想听的答案，但仍不死心想问个究竟。  
“埃尔隆德。”瑟兰迪尔留下一脸还未从震惊中清醒过来的的埃尔隆德，转身扬长而去。

Bold 大胆的  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
瑟兰迪尔觉得自己应该去向上司埃尔隆德告白，他恨透了这种偷偷摸摸的暗恋。  
所以，他直接上交了自己的辞呈。按照公司的流程，埃尔隆德会跟他单独吃一顿饭，算是对自己员工最后的挽留。  
简直是绝佳的机会！瑟兰迪尔激动得笑出来，自己真是绝顶聪明才会想出来这绝佳的主意。  
席间瑟兰迪尔不动声色地吃着盘子里的晚餐，埃尔隆德偶尔提及他们一起共事的时光，熬夜、加班、夜宵……一件件都准确无误地激起瑟兰迪尔心中最细腻的涟漪，他并不想真的辞职，气氛却透着即将分别的悲伤。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你真的还要离开吗？”终于到了这个最终的话题。  
“我……我必须向你道歉，我这么做是因为……”瑟兰迪尔深吸一口气，对上埃尔隆德仿佛已经有点点泪光的眼睛，暗自打气，瑟兰迪尔，快说出来，不说出来你一辈子都没可能！  
“我一直都被你吸引，我承认我喜欢上你了，不，我爱上你了，不管你同不同意，我……”  
“哈哈哈，瑟兰，你终于承认了？”埃尔隆德此时竟然如此破坏气氛地笑了出来。  
“别拿我开玩笑！我是认真的！”  
“不不不。”埃尔隆德拿出了那份辞呈，在瑟兰迪尔眼前晃了晃，“你的辞呈，我并没有上交。”  
“什么……”  
“意思就是今晚是我们的私人时间。”埃尔隆德带着明显得意的笑容，“真是我人生中最棒的一个。”

Cloying 甜得发腻的  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
刚下班到家的埃尔隆德就在沙发上发现瑟兰迪尔窝在沙发上，理所当然的霸占了全部空间，而且对刚挤地铁赶回家的他毫无表示。  
“咳咳，瑟兰，你这是在干什么？”埃尔隆德往里推了推瑟兰迪尔的长腿，坐下解开领带丢在靠背上，“奶油小蛋糕？我不记得你喜欢吃这个。”  
“我当然没说过。”瑟兰迪尔用手抹起一小块奶油，粉色的舌头卷着白色奶油，“嗯，简直甜得发腻。”  
埃尔隆德一向对瑟兰迪尔古灵精怪的行为大为不解，当然他也承认，他对此无比着迷。  
“瑟兰，你这是……”  
瑟兰迪尔猛地拉过他吻了上去。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“美妙至极。”

Downpour 倾盆大雨  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
并不是所有被大雨困在商店的人都有人来接回家，比如现在的瑟兰迪尔。  
“埃尔隆德晚上回来，亏我还着急去超市买菜。这下要赶不及了。”瑟兰迪尔站在超市门口，跟所有人一样焦急地张望着外面的情况，期盼这雨能赶快过去。  
雨却完全没有停下的意思，声势不减。  
“已经7点了！都半个小时了！不行，这下真要赶不及了。”瑟兰迪尔直接分开人群冲出玻璃门，身影瞬间消失在灰暗的雨帘里。  
“埃尔隆德！你什么时候回来的？”瑟兰迪尔刚打开门就看到埃尔隆德已经到家了，而且已经换好了居家的衣服！简直难以置信！  
“刚到。你，这是刚从雨里冲回来？怎么不从超市买把伞？”瑟兰迪尔一头金色的长发全贴在了脸上，身上的衣服已经湿透了，半透明的衬衫勾勒出身形，雨水顺着裤脚滴落在地板上，手里还紧紧抓着装菜的塑料袋。  
“我……”瑟兰迪尔哑口无言，他才不想承认他是因为着急赶回来，根本忘了买伞。  
“今晚你做饭！”瑟兰迪尔把袋子狠狠扔给埃尔隆德，转身去洗热水澡。

Espouse 嫁娶  
分级：PG  
备注：原著向  
“瑟兰迪尔，我希望你能同意一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“答应做我的伴侣，跟我去瑞文戴尔举行婚礼。”  
“为什么不是在密林？”瑟兰迪尔很不情愿，密林和瑞文戴尔已经很久没有公务上的往来了，这破天荒的第一次就是两位主人在瑞文戴尔举行婚礼。简直惊天动地。  
“你觉得会有客人敢去密林吗？”密林大蜘蛛和瑟兰迪尔的过路费就让人不寒而栗了，更不用提瑟兰迪尔的宫殿里少得可怜的星光，“还是来瑞文戴尔吧，密林不方便请客人。”埃尔隆德想极力劝说瑟兰迪尔来瑞文戴尔。  
“那你得答应我一件事，婚礼的礼服我来挑。”  
“我对你的品位很放心。”埃尔隆德抚上瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，“如果你穿上婚纱，那一定惊艳四座。虽然我知道这并不可能。”  
“知道就好。”  
而到了婚礼筹备的最终阶段，两位精灵又在头饰的选择上发生的分歧。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你不能再戴着你的树枝王冠了，换成银质的不好吗？这样看起来更庄重一些。”  
“树杈王冠是密林的标志，这是我身份的象征。”瑟兰迪尔坚决把王冠戴在头上，站在镜子前面欣赏自己试穿的一套点缀着白宝石的袍子，“我觉得你的礼服还是缺了点什么。”  
“我认为已经足够了！”埃尔隆德可不想穿得跟他一样闪亮，“我觉得你戴这个银质的额饰就很好了。”  
“我觉得树杈王冠更好。”瑟兰迪尔拿起一枚宝石胸针在埃尔隆德身比划出最合适的位置，“还是你觉得我戴上王冠会比你高出很多？”

Fluster 狼狈  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
瑟兰迪尔发现自己没有带浴巾，健身后再洗个热水澡的幸福感瞬间消失。皮肤上的水滴残留在上面，就算没有风也不断降低着身体的温度，他却完全无计可施，尴尬地站在自己的衣柜前面看着里面发愣，总不能就这样赤身裸体地自然风干吧……  
“咳咳，先生，请问您是没有带浴巾吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔多希望这个时候没有人注意到他，实在太尴尬了，然而不求助恐怕会更尴尬。“嗯，我忘了……”瑟兰迪尔努力地让自己看起来很平静，转过头很诚恳地看着旁边的男人，“如果您可以帮助我的话，那真是太感谢您了。”男人已经穿好了内衣，身材真是没的说，恰到好处，瑟兰迪尔羡慕得很。  
“当然，我还有一条没有用过的毛巾。”男人递过来一条全新的毛巾，“如果你不介意的话。”  
“十分感谢！”瑟兰迪尔不想再被更多的人视奸，毫不犹豫地接过来迅速擦干全身，慌乱地套上衣服想迅速撤退。  
“你的衣服穿反了。”埃尔隆德忍俊不禁，拍拍他的肩膀，“别那么慌张。”耳尖都红了。

guérite 阁楼  
分级：PG  
备注：童话欢乐向，逻辑已死，沉睡魔咒衍生脑洞  
“要是能见这位王子一面就好了。”瑟兰迪尔每天都面对着枯燥乏味的各类书籍，但是女巫在他身上下了魔咒，他走不出这间囚笼一样的阁楼。  
“瑟兰迪尔，我们可以帮你办到这件事，帮你找到埃尔隆德王子，让他把你从这里救出来。”  
“这恐怕行不通，女巫说只有真爱之吻才能解除我身上的魔咒。”  
埃尔隆德早就听说了远方的阁楼里有一位被女巫囚禁的美人，名叫瑟兰迪尔。在鸟儿的指引下，他找到了这座深藏山中的阁楼，破旧不堪的门已经被木板死死封住，出入口只有阁楼那一扇小窗。  
“瑟兰迪尔！你在里面吗？”  
“埃尔隆德？”他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，当他探出头去的一刹那，梦中想了无数遍的人终于近在眼前，儒雅的气质和英俊的外形都和他想的一模一样。埃尔隆德觉得自己低估了瑟兰迪尔的美貌，他从窗口探出头的一刻已经深深刻进了他的心里。  
“埃尔隆德，救我出去吧！”瑟兰迪尔仿佛看到了救星，恳切地哀求道。  
“我一定会救你的。”  
真爱之吻，埃尔隆德认为自己可以解除女巫的魔咒。

Heather 石楠花  
分级:PG  
备注：现代AU，领主是大学教授  
“埃尔洛斯，我桌子上这束花是谁送我的？”埃尔隆德回到办公室，就看见桌子上一大束惹眼的粉红色花束，粗制滥造的包装看起来皱巴巴的，连卡片都没有。  
“我也不知道，但是这看起来怎么都不像追求者送来的，更像是恶作剧。”埃洛斯嫌弃地戳了戳褶皱的包装纸，“你是不是得罪谁了？”  
“不记得了。或许我该问问瑞达加斯特这是什么花。”埃尔隆德把花束推得远远的，他可不想以这种方式中毒。  
“哈哈，别担心，我早就问了。”埃尔洛斯把手机聊天记录给埃尔隆德看，“他说这是石楠花。”  
“石楠？”  
“嗯，威严、庄重、索然无味。”埃尔洛斯不怀好意地上下打量自己的同胞哥哥，“你去哪沾花惹草了？这可不像是夸奖，简直是我见过最有创意的讽刺。”  
“我想我知道这是谁送的了。”

Igloo 冰屋  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
瑟兰迪尔对眼前的酒店还有一点小小的不满，这地方太冷，虽然的确和埃尔隆德说的一样是个冰雪世界，但也不能让他天天裹着厚棉袄，靠酒吧提供的伏特加保持体温。  
“埃尔隆德，你说的极光要等到什么时候啊？再这么等下去我就要成这里新的冰雕了。”  
“别着急，今晚肯定有。”  
是夜，瑟兰迪尔等极光等得困极，一只手抱着埃尔隆德缩在鹿皮睡袋里，喃喃道：“你等着看极光吧，我熬不住了。”  
埃尔隆德脱下手套，用温暖的手掌抚上他的脸颊，瑟兰迪尔马上抓住这难得的热源，让自己的脸颊贴得更近些：“真暖和。”  
意识到埃尔隆德的手已经开始变凉，瑟兰迪尔又拉着他的手，在自己脖子附近温暖的皮肤上游走：“要是再不来的话，我就让你成为我的热源。”

Jaundiced 有偏见的  
分级：PG  
备注：吸血鬼AU，领主黑化  
瑟兰迪尔在见到埃尔隆德之前是一个坚定的吸血鬼狩猎者。但凡他见到吸血鬼，就一定会坚决铲除，不管他们是否真的吸食人血。强大而美丽的猎人，本身就拥有致命的诱惑力，很多吸血鬼恋慕他的美貌，却不敢靠近分毫。  
埃尔隆德是吸血鬼之首，也是瑟兰迪尔这次行动的终极目标。  
瑟兰迪尔装扮成迷路的路人留宿在埃尔隆德的城堡，这简直正中埃尔隆德的下怀，也是瑟兰迪尔犯的最愚蠢的错误，他太相信自己易容，却不知对方早已得到消息，准备好一切等他自投罗网。  
清醒过来的瑟兰迪尔发现自己已经被绑在了大床上，手脚都被下了咒语的铁链牢牢固定住，城堡的主人埃尔隆德正站在自己眼前好整以暇地欣赏他的睡颜。  
“你想要怎么处置我？悉听尊便！”瑟兰迪尔见已无逃脱的可能，只希望眼前已经红了眼的吸血鬼能给自己一个痛快，他可不想沦为一只吸血的怪兽。  
“你就对吸血鬼有这么大的偏见吗？”埃尔隆德捏着床上美人的下巴，强迫他对上自己已经血红色的眼睛，“我不会吸你的血，但是我今晚要让你知道，我跟他们不一样，也正因如此你才会栽在我手里。”

Kidnap 绑架  
分级：PG  
备注：原著向  
密林之王失踪了！在护卫队的眼皮底下失踪了！莱戈拉斯实在不能理解这到底是怎么回事。至尊魔戒已经毁掉，中土世界也恢复和平，ada怎么就这么失踪了呢？  
难道是别有用心的绑架？酒窖里的酒没有被动过的痕迹，私人的收藏室里也没有丢失任何藏品，甚至连贮藏室他都翻了个底朝天，还是连一根头发丝都没找到。  
“这件事实在蹊跷，我还是去找埃尔隆德领主去商量一下对策吧。”密林王子即刻启程去瑞文戴尔找中土智者。  
然而眼前的景象……Ada穿着一件明显是埃尔隆德的睡袍来见他，而且看起来还没睡醒，金发也没有像往常一样打理得整齐柔顺，连额饰都没戴上，完全是一副居家的慵懒状态。  
“Ada您能解释一下您为什么会在这里吗？您知不知道您失踪的事几乎要瞒不住了，加里安这几天已经挡下来好几拨要亲自见您的精灵了！”  
“是我让加里安不要声张我来瑞文戴尔的事的。所有的事务我都交给他了，紧急的才会送到我这里。”瑟兰迪尔一副理所当然的表情，对自己的冲动行为一点都不悔过。  
“Ada！您不能这样做！”  
“我只是想给自己放个假，不负任何责任的随性一次。况且现在已经没有威胁了，我为何不能这样做？”  
“您真的考虑好了吗？”莱戈拉斯压低声音问道，他还是不放心瑟兰迪尔这次冲动的选择，有时候瑟兰迪尔就像个孩子一样，认准的事就绝不后悔。  
“咳咳，我不该这时候打断你们的对话。”埃尔隆德搂住瑟兰迪尔的腰，“莱戈拉斯你放心，我们的感情比你想象的开始得要早，也比你想象的要深。”

Lacerate 划破  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
今天是结婚五周年纪念日。埃尔隆德想给瑟兰迪尔制造一个惊喜，毕竟……  
推开门，家里的景象却让他很惊诧，地板上怎么有摔破的杯子？这一点点的血迹是怎么回事？埃尔隆德的心一下提到了嗓子眼：“瑟兰迪尔！”  
“埃……埃隆，我在这。”他听出了瑟兰迪尔声音中的慌乱。  
冲进客厅，瑟兰迪尔费力地缩着自己的长腿。地上留着一团团沾着血迹的绷带，手里的镊子因为不正确的姿势不听使唤，脚上那一道触目惊心的伤痕还在汨汨地流出血液。  
“血止不住……”  
“快，咱们去医院！”不由分说，埃尔隆德背起瑟兰迪尔就赶去了医院。  
伤口比较深，处理过之后医生又嘱咐了一堆注意事项，埃尔隆德全都一一记下，生怕还有什么疏漏。  
折腾到晚上回来，电梯却罢工了，万般无奈之下，埃尔隆德只得把瑟兰迪尔背回家。  
“埃尔隆德，我并不是故意让你担心，我只是想给你一个纪念日惊喜……”瑟兰迪尔趴在埃尔隆德的背上闷闷地道歉。  
“好了好了。” 埃尔隆德又往上托了托瑟兰迪尔，迈上最后一阶台阶， “回家再算账。”

Misconstrue 误会  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
瑟兰迪尔在微博发过几张自己的照片，原本是周围人怂恿的，说以他的外貌能赚到不少人气，他抱着试试看的心态发了几张他出去旅游的照片。美人配美景，瞬间走红也是情理之中。不少人开始揣测是谁如此幸运，能和美人同游，以及这个幸运的人是男是女。瑟兰迪尔今天又收到上百条私信，几乎都是问他拍照的人是谁，在点开第二百条之后，他终于不堪其扰，征得埃尔隆德同意后直接发了一条微博：拍照者名叫埃尔隆德，男性。又附上一张埃尔隆德的照片。  
评论和转发全部写满了：在一起！  
埃尔隆德至今觉得他能和瑟兰迪尔在一起是个美妙的误会。

Narcissism 自恋  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
瑟兰迪尔小时候就是个喜欢到处炫耀的家伙，欧罗费尔也丝毫不加制止。埃尔隆德本来以为瑟兰迪尔长大之后能有所收敛，谁知现在依旧死性不改，穿得光鲜亮丽炫耀自己的美貌。  
“瑟兰迪尔，我觉得你应该收敛一下你的行为，就算你只是自恋也得有个限度！”埃尔隆德觉得自己简直成了瑟兰迪尔的全职保姆，时刻监督他的所作所为，包括把他从酒吧里揪出来，再苦口婆心地进行思想教育。  
“埃尔隆德，你真是无趣。”瑟兰迪尔依旧毫不收敛自己四处散发的荷尔蒙，把有些乱了的长发往后一拢，跟埃尔隆德靠得更近些，“我这可不叫自恋。”  
瑟兰迪尔顺势靠在他的身上，双手抚摸着腰际向上游走，很满意地感受到埃尔隆德肩膀的肌肉明显僵硬起来，变本加厉地在他脖子上轻轻舔了一下，在耳边喃喃道：“我这是自信。”

Obligee 债权人  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU，领主略黑化  
瑟兰迪尔的公司因为金融风暴濒临破产的消息不胫而走，大批投资人的撤资更让他的境遇每况愈下，他每晚都会梦到自己因为负债累累而被仇家追杀，甚至因此丢掉性命，惊醒后除了一身冷汗，身边连半个可以依靠的人都没有。商场如战场，此情此景真是最好的写照。  
在瑟兰迪尔去公司的半路上，他毫不意外得遭到了一群人劫持，被塞进车里，绑到了一个完全陌生的处所。  
对面坐着一个看起来就像债主的人。  
“你好瑟兰迪尔，我叫埃尔隆德，我想你应该早就知道我是你的债权人之一了吧？”埃尔隆德慢悠悠地说完他的身份，仿佛这次绑票就是他策划的一件小事一样，表面看起来和善的人实际完全看不清他的内心。  
“那您把我弄到这里是有什么打算吗？”瑟兰迪尔仿佛看到自己梦境里发生的事情终于成真了，被仇家抓住，甚至遭到毒打。  
“我无意使用暴力，这太不文明。”埃尔隆德还带着温和的笑容，“我只是想跟你谈一件事。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着这笑容只觉得后背发凉：“我不觉得我还有什么您能看上的东西。”  
“我看上你了。”埃尔隆德说得一本正经，“我想帮你搞定你的公司。”  
“你是要我要卖身才肯帮我吗？”  
“不是你想的那样，看来真是我当商人当太久了，哈哈。”埃尔隆德无奈地笑笑，“表白也像是在谈生意。”

Prevaricate 撒谎  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
“埃尔隆德！你是不是背着我偷吃了！”埃尔隆德一回到家就被瑟兰迪尔劈头盖脸一顿讯问，连他自己都觉得莫名其妙，他偷吃什么了？  
瑟兰迪尔看他似乎没有认识到自己错误在哪儿，又问了一遍：“你是不是背着我偷吃了？”  
偷吃？天地良心！他埃尔隆德从来不近女色，认识瑟兰迪尔之后更是天天下班就回家，完全是上班好领导、居家好丈夫的形象，这偷吃从何而来？  
“瑟兰，你从哪儿听说的？我什么时候偷吃了？”  
“还用听说？你别一本正经地撒谎骗我！”  
“我怎么撒谎了？”埃尔隆德见他越说越来气，更是丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“早上我明明把小蛋糕放在冰箱里了，现在怎么没了？”瑟兰迪尔指指空荡荡的冰箱，“我饿了！”  
“噢……我带走上班路上吃了……哎别生气啊，你想吃我现在就去买给你。”

Qualm 紧张不安  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU，警察领主，神偷大王设定  
凌晨两点，正是万籁俱静的时候，而埃尔隆德却听见自家窗户有轻微的响动。原是夏天，夜风吹动窗户也是情理之中，可埃尔隆德却不这样想，他早就放出风去，那位大盗不小心遗漏的指纹样本在他的家里，静等着来人自投罗网。  
听到响动，埃尔隆德一下来了精神，确定枕下的手铐已经就位，大盗窸窸窣窣的脚步声也越来越近，埃尔隆德躺在床上越来越兴奋，他都想象不出将大盗绳之以法时将是多么激动。  
瑟兰迪尔在房间里摸索了许久也没找到那份样本，想来也是埃尔隆德藏到了最隐秘的地方，又一路摸索到卧室，埃尔隆德睡得正熟。正当他转身伸手要打开衣柜时，只觉得一阵天旋地转，就被埃尔隆德直接摔在了床上，咔哒一声双手被铐住压过了头顶。  
瑟兰迪尔拼命挣扎，奈何床太软，完全使不上力，扑腾了许久，却丝毫不能逃脱埃尔隆德的压制。  
“你好啊，大盗，现在终于逮到你了。”埃尔隆德隔着瑟兰迪尔的面罩凝视着他的眼睛，“呼吸这么急促？你也会紧张？”  
“不！”  
扯下面罩的一瞬间二人都惊呆了，埃尔隆德从未想过大盗竟然是他一直留心照顾的警局新人。而瑟兰迪尔一心只想逃出这暧昧的姿势。

Revelry 狂欢  
分级：PG  
备注：原著向  
曾经有一段时间埃尔隆德不再和瑟兰迪尔来往了，外界盛传两位精灵的意见产生分歧，甚至说他们因为什么事情闹了不可调和的矛盾，以致因此生了嫌隙。直到瑞文戴尔和幽暗密林的两位主人大婚的消息传出，街头巷尾的议论才再次沸腾起来，拼凑出整个事情的真相。  
瑟兰迪尔盛情邀请埃尔隆德参加密林的狂欢节，密林王是个酒痴，这谁都知道，埃尔隆德乐得陪他鉴赏一下酒，顺便再小酌一杯。但是他没有想到的是，瑟兰迪尔实际嗜酒如命，宴会上的酒瑟兰迪尔是按瓶喝的，他喝了多少，埃尔隆德就被他威逼胁迫喝下了多少，以至于他最后都不知道是谁扶他回的房间。朦胧记得一双带着酒味的嘴唇，触感柔软，像极了他心心念念的瑟兰迪尔的。  
“瑟兰迪尔……瑟……瑟兰迪尔。”朦胧中叨念出一直藏在心中的名字，呼唤他想拥抱亲吻的精灵的名字，他的渴望得到了更多的填补。  
直到宿醉醒来，身边躺着熟睡的瑟兰迪尔，埃尔隆德才意识到自己昨晚做了怎样疯狂的举动，而令他更没想到的是瑟兰迪尔没有反抗，好像还挺乐意。

Swagger 傲慢的态度  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
就算瑟兰迪尔嘴上不承认，他对埃尔隆德还是动了心，只是不敢确定自己是否该奋不顾身投入这场感情。  
埃尔隆德送来甜汤，瑟兰迪尔说自己不喜欢甜食；埃尔隆德邀请他参加聚会，瑟兰迪尔推说自己不舒服；埃尔隆德嘘寒问暖，瑟兰迪尔只是简单回复几句。  
埃尔隆德最近发现瑟兰迪尔和索林走得很近，甚至在和索林说话的时候还会时不时往他这边看一眼，这简直是公然气他，瑟兰迪尔明知道自己喜欢他，却和别人调情！甚至至今都没给他明确的回复！  
“瑟兰迪尔，你必须向我解释你到底是怎么想的！”埃尔隆德把瑟兰迪尔单独堵在了楼梯间，双臂撑住两边的墙角，让他不再有机会逃走，“索林到底是怎么回事？”  
瑟兰迪尔别过头，他不想承认自己早就动心了，别扭着不肯说。  
“你再不说我就强吻你了，反正这里也没人知道。”埃尔隆德越压越近。  
“你敢。”瑟兰迪尔别过头，装作不屑一顾地白了一眼埃尔隆德。  
没想到埃尔隆德真的强吻了他。  
“还以为你会推开我。”

Tantalize 逗弄，挑逗  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
埃尔隆德不记得自己什么时候养过这么大型的宠物。床上瑟兰迪尔背对着他睡得正熟，只搭了一条薄毯在腰上，光滑的后背暴露在床头灯温暖的光线下，显得更加柔和。埃尔隆德的视线再往下移……他不由得有些口干舌燥，股间一条毛茸茸的尾巴赫然出现在眼前，这显然不是自然生长在瑟兰迪尔身上的东西。埃尔隆德不禁伸手抚摸了一下那蓬松的尾巴，手感极好。  
“嗯……”瑟兰迪尔被毛尖挠得痒痒，翻过身把尾巴压在身体下面，当然也压住了埃尔隆德的手。  
“瑟兰？”埃尔隆德想把他叫起来，然后好好问问这是谁教他的。  
“埃尔隆德？你回来了？”瑟兰迪尔显然还没有从睡梦中清醒过来，伸手搂住埃尔隆德的脖子要拉他一起躺下。  
“这是谁教你的？”埃尔隆德顺势躺下身搂住瑟兰迪尔，还不忘抚弄几下他的“尾巴”，惹得瑟兰迪尔不停躲闪，但无济于事，反而越躲越痒。  
“你不喜欢我的尾巴吗？”  
“我爱死这个了。”

Umbrageous 成荫的  
分级：PG  
备注：原著向  
瑞文戴尔的树林里安静得只有鸟鸣，清幽的声音回响在山谷里，树下坐着埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔，头靠头肩靠肩，享受这难得的清静时光。  
“瑟兰，你还记得我们第一次见面的事吗？”  
“当然记得，你觉得我太张扬，而我觉得你就是个书呆子。”  
“之后我没想到你金发飞扬的样子竟这样深深刻在了我的心里。”埃尔隆德把一缕金发别到瑟兰迪尔耳后，“让我一直念念不忘。”  
“还记得我假装失足落水那次吗？我当时只是觉得恶作剧逗你玩很有意思，没想到你真的跳进水里救我。”  
“你还装作呛水昏过去了，我知道之后简直气得不行。”  
“你一点也不亏。”瑟兰迪尔脸上一红，“你当时亲了我多少下？”  
“我那是救你！”埃尔隆德仍然在为自己正直的行为做辩解，“我怎么知道那你是的初吻！”  
“你就是故意的！”瑟兰迪尔认定了埃尔隆德心里肯定在偷着乐，脸上越发挂不住。  
埃尔隆德马上安抚他的情绪：“不管怎样，最后我们竟然走到了一起，真是不可思议。”  
“是啊，真是不可思议。”  
阳光透过浓密的树荫投下点点光束，树下的精灵正在回忆过往的时光。

Vomit 呕吐  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
吃坏东西这件事总会不定时的发生，比如正在狂吐的埃尔隆德，瑟兰迪尔一边在旁边照顾着，一边打趣他：“埃尔隆德，你这是怎么啦？需不需要看医生啊？我看你这状态……不看医生对胎儿不好啊！”说罢就自顾自地笑得前仰后合，埃尔隆德虽然现在不能把他怎么样，但等他恢复之后瑟兰迪尔没少讨饶。  
直到瑟兰迪尔也出现了呕吐的症状。  
“瑟兰，我觉得你才是该看医生的那个。”

Wisdom 智慧  
分级：PG  
备注：现代AU  
瑟兰迪尔正在摆弄一堆金属制的环，似乎还玩得津津有味，叮叮当当的声响吵得埃尔隆德心烦意乱：“瑟兰迪尔，你在玩什么？”  
“一种益智环，但是我完全不得要领，又乱了。”  
“益智环？哈哈哈，你是觉得你的脑子不好使了吗？”埃尔隆德没有放过这个可以嘲笑他的机会，这机会千载难逢。  
“你不是聪明吗？你来试试啊！”把一大串金属环塞到埃尔隆德的手里，“你要是解不开今晚就别想睡觉！”  
“小意思。”埃尔隆德开始尝试解开金属环的方法，但是试了很久都没有太大起色，看起来还是乱糟糟的一大团。  
“笨蛋埃尔隆德，你就认命吧，这玩意太难了。”瑟兰迪尔对他已经不抱希望了，“赶紧放弃吧。”  
“瑟兰，我觉得我找到了更好的解决方法。”埃尔隆德不怒反笑，猛地把瑟兰迪尔按倒在床上，再用手里的金属环扣住他两只手的手腕，不大不小刚刚好，又顺手打了一下他的屁股。  
“啊！你干什么！”  
“这都不知道？”埃尔隆德轻咬了几下他的耳尖，“你果然没有我聪明。”

Xmas 圣诞节  
分级：PG-15  
备注：现代AU，领主和大王暂时隐婚  
埃尔隆德还需要加班，为了公司的发展，他必须贡献出自己的节假日，甚至包括最重要的圣诞节。大雪纷飞，他还需要留在公司里继续商讨下一个计划，会议中间的短暂休息让他能恢复一下体力。瑟兰迪尔早早就溜进了他的办公室等他，顺便带来了一些暖胃的热汤。  
“瑟兰，你做的汤越来越美味了。我开完会咱们马上就回家。”话音未落，就听到秘书林迪尔敲门的声音，瑟兰迪尔马上藏到了办公桌底下，避免被别人撞见。  
“经理，之前有个送外卖的人，说您要了热汤要送到您的办公室，您见到他人了吗？”林迪尔找了一圈没见到那个送外卖的，担心丢东西。而且说实话，他没见过这么漂亮的外卖人员。  
“哦，我已经见到他了，不用担心。”埃尔隆德担心瑟兰迪尔的体型藏在办公桌底下有些憋屈，想赶紧打发走秘书。  
林迪尔无意瞄了一眼桌子的一角：“您确定没有丢什么贵重的东西？”他不确定自己是不是眼花了，刚才桌沿似乎露出一点可疑金色，“那我就先不打扰了。”  
埃尔隆德担心自己的秘书是不是想到了什么不好的东西。

Yokel 乡巴佬  
分级：PG  
备注：原著最后同盟逗比向，毫无逻辑  
“小春天！你下次再遇到诺多的精灵绝对不要理！”欧罗费尔气冲冲撩开营帐的门帘，抄起桌上的酒就灌了一大口。  
“Ada谁惹你了？还有别再叫我小春天了，我已经成年了。”瑟兰迪尔又倒了一杯酒递过去，“你不是找至高王讨论军事安排了么？”  
“这酒真是比不上密林的酒。”欧罗费尔放下杯子，总算平息了内心的怒火，“他居然认为密林的装备不如他们诺多精灵的！这简直就是在说我是个乡巴佬！没见过他们诺多精良的装备！”  
“Ada你真的没必要这么义愤填膺，我觉得……”  
“小春天，我一定要提醒你，离那个传令官远点！我看见他好几次了！他接近你绝对是不怀好意！”  
“Ada你说什么呢！我们……”  
“别以为我不知道你们私下有不少来往，他还把自己最珍视的配饰送给你了。”你把它藏在枕头下面我都知道！

Zenith 顶点  
分级：PG-17  
备注：现代AU，高能  
在野外支起一间帐篷，两个人靠在一起等着流星雨，说说情话再许个愿望，是完美的浪漫情侣相处模式。  
这，当然不是埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔的相处模式。两人虽然也是来凑热闹看流星的，但早就挑了个僻静无人的地方滚在一起。将宽大厚实的野餐毯子垫在身下，两个人便心急火燎地去解开对方的衣服。埃尔隆德衣衫半褪，直接压上了瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，身体难耐的纠缠在一起，瑟兰迪尔被吻得情动，粗喘着想要得到更多抚慰。  
“埃尔……别弄了……快进来！”瑟兰迪尔是第一次野战，明显觉得很不自在，明明是自己难以把持，还希望埃尔隆德更主动一些。  
“这次你自己来。”埃尔隆德故意松开手臂，在毯子上躺平，“错过流星可别怪我。”  
这种体位瑟兰迪尔只在家中试过，突然换到野外更增添刺激，瑟兰迪尔一咬牙，翻到埃尔隆德的身上，哆嗦着解开他的腰带，简单扩张一下就想直接开始。  
埃尔隆德扶住他的腰阻止他危险的行为，随手从兜里掏出润滑剂递到瑟兰迪尔手上：“你自己扩张给我看。”  
“你！”瑟兰迪尔被欲望烧得恨不得失去理智，但对方还是一本正经的要他自己扩张。劈手夺过润滑剂，挤出滑腻的膏体涂抹均匀，又开始一个手指、两个手指的搅动，瑟兰迪尔害怕被人听到响动，从一开始就拼命忍住声音，粗重的喘息和呻吟声几乎就要脱口而出。  
“瑟兰……”埃尔隆德也不堪香艳场面的诱惑，握住瑟兰迪尔的腰，直接贯穿到底，瑟兰迪尔几乎直接到达了爽利的顶点，全身的皮肤都染上了粉红色。  
“瑟兰，我们还有的是时间呢。”


End file.
